The Purple Dragon and The Yellow Dragonfly
by SpyroKing51
Summary: Spyro and Sparx are as close as can be and when they decide to hang out a mean dragonfly hurts Spyro's feelings so Sparx goes comfort his best friend. Contains-Fluff/crying. One/Shot.


**Hey guys I'm back and This Fic is a Spyro and Sparx.**

**The Purple Dragon and The Yellow Dragonfly.**

**Contains-Family/Friendshp Fluff.**

* * *

It's a peaceful day in the Swamp and in a house lives brothers and best friends Spyro and Sparx and the two brothers are looking forward to a little bro time.

"Man Spyro I can't wait." Sparx called out.

"Yeah finally we can have fun" Spyro softly replied.

"Spyro are you okay buddy?" Sparx asked feeling worried for his purple brother.

Spyro smiled glad that Sparx cared about him because the purple dragon loves Sparx dearly and he knew they would always be there for each other no matter what.

"I'm fine Sparx really." Spyro said.

"Spyro look don't listen to the other dragonfiles because your not a freak your my dearest friend and i'll always be here for you." Sparx replied.

Spyro felt warm inside hearing that,"Thanks Sparx." Spyro softly replied.

"No problem buddy" Sparx said and they duo walked outside.

Flash and Nina noticed their two sons leave and Flash finally said "Those two boys are as close as can be." "I know Flash I can sense they will do great things in the future." Nina replied.

Back in the Swamp.

Spyro and Sparx continued to walk down the path to their secret playground when a mean red dragonfly by the name of Nestor flew up to the two boys.

"Hey Sparky why do you hang out with that fat purple freak?" Nestor called out.

"The name is Sparx and your insulting my brother." Sparx replied in an angry tone.

"No need to get mad Sparky I was just wondering why this freak is you brother."

Spyro felt tears well up in his eyes and began to cry. "Aww look the freak is crying." Nestor said busting out laughing.

"I'm not a freak." Spyro said running away crying.

"Spyro please come back." Sparx said but the purple dragon ignored his friend and ran deeper into the swamp.

"Finally got rid of the freak." Nestor said.

Sparx felt anger well up inside of him and flew up to Nestor and punched the red dragonfly hard in the face."

Nestor fell to the ground in pain clutching his cheek. "Why did you do that Sparky?" Nestor said.

"Nestor you are the biggest jerk I've ever met how dare you insult my brother he's not a freak you are and if you ever insult him i'll rip you apart!" Sparx yelled and flew off to search for his brother leaving Nestor in total shock.

Hours later.

Sparx continued to fly through the swamp searching for Spyro when he hears someone crying out by the river and the dragonfly soon realizes it's his brother Spyro and flies up to him.

"Why can't I be normal why am I a freak." Spyro said to himself.

"Your not a freak your my brother." Sparx replied flying up to his brother to hug him.

Spyro looked down and saw Sparx hugging him and said. "Sparx what are you doing here?"

"Sparx looked up at his purple brother and replies "I'm here to keep you company buddy."

Spyro smiles and says "You would rather stay with me then hang out with the other normal dragonflies."

Sparx smiles and says "Spyro I would be with you then those other idiot dragonflies buddy your my brother my best friend."

Spyro feels tears well up in his eyes but these are tears of joy and Spyro wraps his wing firmly around the dragonfly pulling him close saying "I love you Sparx."

Sparx hugs his brother back saying "I love you too Spyro always and forever."

The duo finally break the loving embrace smiling at each other when Sparx says "What do you say we head home buddy?"

Spyro chuckled and replied "Sure" and the duo walk back to their house.

When they arrived at the house they were greeted by their parents Flash and Nina.

"Welcome home boys." Flash called out flying over to his sons."

"Hey dad." They said unison.

"Well boys how was your day?" Nina asked.

"It was fine mom." Spyro replied.

"That's nice boys we want to tell you that we are heading out for the weekend." Nina replied.

"That's wonderful mom." Sparx called out.

The green dragonfly smiled and replied "Are you sure we can trust you boys home alone?"

Both boys chuckled and Sparx replied "Aww mom you can trust us."

"Well alright then we'll be back in two days." Nina said and her and Flash left.

When they left Sparx turned to his brother and said "Looks like it's just you and me buddy."

Spyro smiled and replied "Yeah."

The duo then decided to grab a bit to eat and after they ate they decided to head up to bed.

Spyro began to walk towards his room and hoped into his soft bed when he heard Sparx flying towards him he raised his wing slightly and smiled when he felt his brother crawl under his wing.

"Spyro can you promise me something?" Sparx asked.

Spyro looked at his brother and softly anwsered "Anything Sparx."

The dragonfly smiled and replied "That no matter what happens nothing will ever break us apart and we'll always stick together."

"I promise Sparx no one will ever take you away from me." Spyro replied

The dragonfly smiled and hugged his brother tightly saying "Thank you buddy."

"Your welcome my brother." Spyro softly replied and both brothers fell fast asleep.

The next morning.

Spyro awoke feeling great and noticed his little buddy sleeping under his wing the sight made his heart melt.

Sparx began to stir and woke up saying "Morning buddy."

Spyro smiled and replied. "Morning Sparx how did you sleep?"

"I slept great buddy we need to do this more often." Sparx replied.

Spyro felt deeply touched hearing that and gave Sparx an affectionate nuzzle.

Sparx chuckled and softly replied "Yeah I love you too buddy."

Spyro smiled glad to hear his brother say that and softly said "Hey Sparx do you wanna hang out?"

"Oh yeah buddy." Sparx replied and the two boys ran out of the house and towards their secret playground.

As they entered Spyro realized that no matter where they go they will always be there for each other because Sparx is more than just a brother the yellow drgonfly is a true friend.

* * *

**Man that was really touching I love the bond between the dragon and dragonfly duo.**

**I got this idea from a youtube video. Read and Review.**


End file.
